


College Age Dreams

by Mosstail1



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal TV
Genre: Abigail Hobbs as a child, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caring Hannibal Lecter, College Student Will Graham, Doting Father Hannibal Lecter, Fingering, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Hannibal Lecter is Abigails adopted Dad, Inappropriate Behavior, Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, Non-canon Abigail Hobbs and Hannibal Lecter relationship, Past Hannibal Lecter and Bedilia, Professor Hannibal Lecter, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Angst, Will Graham is a Tease, young abigail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstail1/pseuds/Mosstail1
Summary: So this is honestly based off of a fantasy I have.Will Graham is a student at the F.B.I Academy and is in a class taught by the new professor Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal Lecter is known to be a fun teacher but hard to get to know. Will is determined to get to know the amazingly handsome and mysterious professor. Will slowly works his way into Hannibal's life and eventually is taken by Lecter to crimes where he amazes Hannibal with his Empathy. Soon things heat up and Will gets exactly what he wanted.





	College Age Dreams

Will walks into the morgue and sees Dr. Lecter waiting for him. Will smiles and locks eyes with Hannibal. Hannibal smiles slightly in return and he swallows. He steps forward and looks at the body at hand, walking around the table, he takes it all in. Once he has finished Hannibal breaks the silence as he watched Will through lidded predator eyes.  
“So, what do you think?” he asked as Will stops at the other end of the table and lifts his gaze. 

'This was a precise and delicate killer, h-he…” Will paused suddenly flush with embarrassment. 

Hannibal steps closer to Will until he is standing next to him. “He what, dear Will?” Hannibal breaths hot into his ear. 

Will looks up at Hannibal fluttering his lashes and breaths deeply. He then looks up into Hannibal’s eyes and speaks again. “He created a masterpiece.”  
Hannibal takes in a sharp breath and swoops down to devour Wills mouth within his own. Will was ready and grabbed Hannibal on either side of his head just as Hannibal did the same. The kiss was harsh and soon became a battleground with nipping and biting. Hannibal swiftly overpowered Will and once he gained control in the kiss moved swiftly to pushing Will against the wall. Will hit the wall with a thud and moaned aloud.  
********************************************************************************************  
Will entered into the classroom of one Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Filled to the brim with excitement and worry he quickly found his seat in the lecture hall. Will paid little attention to the other students as he sat and waited for the man of the hour. Will had never really known about Dr. Lecter before he came to the Academy. He knew he wanted to profile and often read books about it but, Lecter wasn’t a traditional profiler, he just helped out and eventually started teaching. But Will was enthralled, how could he not? Hannibal….No- Will shook his head -Dr. Lecter. They weren’t on a first name basis…yet. Will sighed as he thought about the tall man with eyes of gold and auburn and just plain beauty. Will had always been into older guys, and he knew it, but Dr. Lecter was something else. He wasn’t old, probably no more than 15 years older than Will himself! But he had never really been this interested in a professor. Yeah, he had crushes on other professors but Hannibal…he was different. He just felt a deep connection to the man. Before his train of thought about Hannibal could de-rail the man himself walked in.

Will immediately sat up straighter and smiled at Hannibal. Will always caught the man’s eye and Dr. Lecter politely smiled back. Will smiled even brighter and readied himself for the lecture. Even after the lecture began Will continued to catch Hannibal’s eye and always smiled, which often would grant him one back. As the lecture came to a close Will was just too happy to even notice the weird glances he was getting from others or the comments from other students about a ‘teachers pet’ or something. Once the hall was mostly clear and Hannibal and Will were some of the last people in the room Will gathered his things and walked to the man's desk. 

“Hello Will” Hannibal immediately greeted with his back to the man. Will chuckled and smiled yet again, “Hi Dr. Lecter” he replied leaning slightly on his professors desk. Hannibal turned to Will after cleaning the desk so he could finally bask up close and in person to the beauty that was simply Hannibal Lecter. Finally he could properly view his perfect hair to his impeccable and probably horribly expensive suit to just the other worldly chisel of his jaw. If Will were a cartoon he knew his eyes would be hearts right now.

“How’s Abigail?” Will supplies always wondering about Hannibal’s little girl. Over the course of their friendship, Will has seen videos and even quickly met Abigail in passing. Will would assume after a whole semester and also helping Lecter with cases he’d be on a first name basis, but alas, only friends can call him Hannibal. At the mention of his adopted daughter, Hannibal breaks into a wider smile and look into Wills' eyes “She’s great, want to see a video of her?” “Of course!” Will says already full of excitement, he knows it dumb but he has gotten so attached to Abigail even if he barely knows her, she is just so stinking cute and is also Hannibal’s child.

Pulling out his phone Hannibal pulls up a video of Abigail playing and he smiled fondly as he shows Will. “She is just so stinking cute!” he exclaims watching in awe at Abigail run around in the video. Hannibal smiles down at Will as he watches, fondness in his eyes. Fondness a Will himself misses as he stares transfixed on the video. “She is great.” Hannibal supplies as the video ends and he returns his phone to the place inside his suit pocket. Will sighs and leans back on the desk where Hannibal lays his bag. The two men stand in comfortable silence for a bit as both of them think of things to say. Just as Will goes to open his mouth Hannibal speaks first, “Would you like to join me for a drink perhaps?” 

Surprised at this sudden request Will turns to look at Hannibal with a puzzled expression. Wills eye search Hannibal's face for a meaning as his brows sit low on his face. Hannibal, obviously taking it in a bad way bristles and quickly adds “Or not, there is no obligation.” Will immediately lifts his hands to show he meant no harm. “No. no! I would love to! I didn’t mean to react as I did, I was just surprised, Dr. Lecter.”  
Hannibal nodded brushing off his earlier attitude and nods as he gestures for them to start leaving. Will fell in step as Hannibal spoke: “I understand, I do apologize, it was rather abrupt but I assumed you wouldn’t take it the wrong way as I know you and Professor Crawford are friendly”. Will bristles slightly and unintentionally rolls his eyes at the mention of Jack, Hannibal mentally take note but does not comment. “Jack, yeah I mean I do help him out and we are friendly but…”

“But?” Hannibal asks pressing Will on. With a sigh Will continues the thought “He keeps me like a prized pet or something, he doesn’t mind me hanging out with you but he is very possessive.” Hannibal nods and they continue to make their way through the academy to Hannibal’s office. “You are a prized pet to him” Hannibal supplies as he opens the door to his office. Thanking Hannibal with a polite nod Will enters and promptly flops himself down into his favorite chair in Hannibal’s office. He isn’t in the office often but he has decided which one is his favorite. 

Hannibal makes his way to the cabinet on the far wall and continues his analysis “You have an amazing mind Will, and he noticed that and hopes to groom you to be the best.” Will nods and rolls his eyes once again fiddling with the hem of his sweater. “I know but I am not a piece of glass, he doesn’t need to treat me like he does” Will complains leaning his head back in the chair. Hannibal hums, his back still turned to will as Will eyes his plump behind as he makes their tea. Will honestly wished he would offer him whiskey but they are still on campus, so he probably shouldn’t. Not to mention Will probably shouldn't be drinking with a professor, let alone one he wants to f-. Will shakes his head at the thought, trying to rid him of the images his mind conjured.

Hannibal eventually turns around making his way to Will in a quick few steps. He carefully hands Will his tea and saucer, next taking his place across from Will in the other chair. “He sees you like this cup, fragile and frail and worries if he presses too hard you’ll break-" Hannibal sips his tea eyes locked with Will who is unable to look away. Will keeps his eyes on Hannibal in an attempt to not stare at his lovely lips. Hannibal continued where he left off as he pulls the tea cup from his mouth. "-and any outside stressors can help cause cracks, ruining the china.” He says rather thoughtfully but Will simply huffs and angrily replies, now looking at his feet. “Well he may care about other people stressing me out but he doesn’t care how much he stresses me out.” He complains crossing his arms and sags. After receiving his tea cup, as always, he placed it on the table next to him. Eventually Will rubs his face and he sighs again. Hannibal watches Will as he does all of this, eyes a milky brown swimming with curiosity and understand. He then speaks up. 

“Have you told him this?” Will drags his hand down his face and shoots a look at Hannibal as he merely stares back obviously amused. Hannibal's face is stoic and he only slightly smiles, a corner of his mouth twitching up as he moves to sip from his tea again. Not even designating that with a reply Will sits up and changes the subject asking Hannibal about any new cases. Hannibal smiles and obliges telling will all about the latest serial killer he has profiled. Will smiles and sips his tea, holding it in two hands, as he watched Hannibal. Will loves how involved Hannibal gets when he tells stories and listens in awe to every word spoken by the older man. Once Hannibal has finished his tale their tea is gone and Will wishes it had lasted longer. The end of their tea usually signals the end of their time together and Will frowned in preparation of having to leave.

Obviously having caught Wills frown Hannibal eyes him and ponders aloud “Why the frown, my dear Will?” At the sound of the pet name, Will smiles once again and so does Hannibal, calling it privately a win. Will thinks for a moment mulling over what he wants to say before he does. 

“I don’t really want to leave” he replies honestly and looks at his shoes in embarrassment. Will doesn’t look up even when he hears a shuffle at Hannibal shifting and sees his shoes move closer into his field of vision. “Now, why is that?” Hannibal practically purrs and Wills flushes. Swallowing hard Will lifts his gaze to Hannibal’s tie which was now much closer than he expected. Hannibal had obviously moved forward in his seat moving to the very edge. Will took note as he mulled through his reply. The two of them had been playing a bit of a cat and mouse game through the semester and Will knew it. But every time he tried to get Hannibal to come out as the cat he never did. Will was honestly frustrated, he KNEW Hannibal liked him, at least enough to play the game.

Having decided what he was going to do Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes which had borne a hole in his already fractured skull. Half-lidded and looking through his eyelashes Will replied. “Because I want you to fuck me” he replied practically breathless. Hannibal the damn stone he was showed no reaction on the surface, he was polished as ever leaving Will to start to panic. Hannibal in reply simply swallowed and nodded his head peeling his eye from will to the door. Will watched the man in front of him with worried and wishful eyes searching for any reaction. 

Hannibal instead stood up rather quickly and walked to the door without looking at Will again. Will immediately regretted what he said and started to stammer, shaking lightly “I-I’m s-s-sorry! I- I di-didn’t mean it!” Hannibal proceeded to stop at the door just as his hand had gripped the handle. Hannibal's grip tightened at the reply and moved his other hand to lock the door. Will watched with wide eyes as Hannibal locked eyes with him from across the room and promptly locked the door. 

Will still wide-eyed witnessed a fast-moving Hannibal somehow move from the door to him in a matter of seconds. Upon reaching Will, Hannibal lifted him up by his shoulders and moved him the foot or so to Hannibal’s desk. Hannibal promptly dropped Will onto the top unceremoniously. Without missing a beat, he framed Will’s face with his hands and leaned in. Will started to breathe heavy having been quickly turned on by the sudden change of events and puffed in and out as Hannibal stared at him. Honestly, it was more like stared into him. Hannibal watched Will with a predatory gaze, eyes ablaze. 

Hannibal smiled devilishly and spoke “Oh my dear Will, how long I have waited to hear you say that” he purred barely a breath away from Wills' lips. Will sucked in a quick breath as he stared at Hannibal slowly taking in the confession and processing it. “Dr. Lecter I-“, Will started and was quickly silenced by Hannibal’s needy and pressing kiss.  
Hannibal just as quick as he had pressed his lips against Wills pulled back and Will chased after him with a whine. Hannibal pressed a hand to Wills' chest to keep him in place and replied “It’s Hannibal, no need to call me Dr. Lecter." he paused and gave a light smile as his eyes were locked with Wills "Please call me Hannibal”. Wills eyes closed of their own accord as he deeply moaned. He was only slightly embarrassed by his action but also revealed he could finally revel in calling Dr. Lecter Hannibal. Upon hearing the noise Hannibal almost growled and swooped in to devour Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that's all for now kids!! I originally was going to make this a one-shot because I know myself and I SUCK at finishing fics but this I just can't not finish! So we are going to leave it as a bit of a teaser before we get into some of the more fun stuff.


End file.
